Resident Evil: REGENERATE
by Ice Shinigami
Summary: Una nueva arma biológica se ha creado luego de la destrucción de Alexia, su despertar solo traerá caos y oscuridad...


Resident Evil: REGENERATE  
  
Capitulo 1 - Entrando a un nuevo infierno  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
REPORTE 1  
  
El experimento con la nueva arma biologica esta progresando, su nivel de resistencia con el T-Virus es optimo.  
  
Según cálculos ya realizados, el cuerpo del especímen y el virus convivirán dentro de unos quince años.  
  
Hemos notado una increible docilidad de eso, al ver que su predesesora, Alexia, tubo exito en ello aunque se dejo controlar por la sustancia.   
  
Creemos que el experimento es un exito rotundo ya se clasifico con el nombre de Anahlí ya que es mujer, porque las celulas que mas se adaptaron fueron femeninas.  
  
Repetiremos el experimento en dos semanas. Considerando lo anterior, se otorgó la autorisación de los altos ejecutivos para la segunda face la creacion de un segundo ser...  
  
Sábado 13/8, 15:30 P.M  
  
Tan solo una tarde mas viendo las tiendas y la calma a mi alrededor, y pensar que no hace poco escuchamos historias horribles a serca de gente desaparecida pueblos enteros perdidos en el misterio, corporaciones que se enriquesen con el temor de futuras guerras y gente que se combierte en solo un recuerdo.  
  
He estado dandole vueltas por esta ciudad hace unos días, es muy calmada y sus habitantes parecen ser dentro de todo, 'normales'.  
  
He encontrado muy poco sobre Umbrella, y cada vez es mas difícil y peligroso conseguir información.   
  
Solo espero poder cumplir mi misión...  
  
Hoy mismo saldré para otro lugar, he oido que allá hay laboratorios de Umbrella con una accesibilidad facil.  
  
Lo único que me hace falta es ir a casa por unas cosas e irme, ya no me es posible...quedarme en casa como solia hacerlo antes. Me duele el solo hecho de recordar, lo bello y armonioso que era mi hogar. La sonrisa de mi madre, la comprensión de mi padre, esos sentimientos me hacian sentir segura de mi misma...Pero ellos ya no estan aqui....y debo seguir sola....aunque mis recuerdos me atormenten cada vez que pise este suelo....  
  
Mi habitación...mis cuatro paredes, mi lugar lleno de paz se ha convertido en un lugar de torturas, de horribles recuerdos. Ya ni si quiera me sirve, abrazarme y repetir en voz baja 'Todo esta bien', porque soy realista y veo las cosas tal y como son ¡y nada esta bien aqui!...Como si fuera agradable ver a tu madre acuchillada y a tu padre ahorcado...  
  
Tal vez lo único que me hace sonreir aún es mi diario, porque ahi tengo escritas palabras muy preciadas, nombres que quedarán por siempre en mi corazón...uno de ellos jamas se borrará de mi alma, Chris Redfield.  
  
Solo giro una vez mas, para ver el pasillo, el lugar en donde se reciben las visitas. Ahi fue en donde vi muertos a mis padres al llegar a casa...solo cierro mis ojos y hago un corto reso, al terminar abro la puerta principal para cerrarla definitivamente y olvidar lo que una vez fue mi 'dulce hogar'.  
  
Al llegar al tren, y sentarme en mi asiento mi cabeza se apoya suavemente sobre el cristal, veo las casas pasar, tan solo dejo nubes negras y recuerdos tristes por una aventura que no quisiera atravesar, pero mi deseo de concer la verdad es mas grande. Me hace bien alejarme de un lugar....como este.  
  
El viaje será largo, y mis ojos piden cerrarse, estoy cansada...tal vez deba descansar un poco..  
  
Pasaron las horas y sin mas senti un fuerte golpe algo detubo el tren una ola de confucion se apodera de los apasajeros, viendo por la ventana noto unas luces a lo lejos es Neon City pero no entiendo aun falta un poco para llegar. ¿Qué estará pasando?   
  
Camine al frente del bagon y note que la luz comensaba a parpadear, no se veia muy bien, porque los cristales se estrellaron. Pude ver tan solo sombras que se movian, los pasajeros a mi alrededor retrosedieron para tratar de salir por detrás algo que les fue imposible, ya que las puertas son automaticas.  
  
Cierro mis ojos un segundo, no puedo pensar con toda esta gente gritando y apretándome por todos lados. No puedo hacer mas que salvarme a mi misma; comienzo a empujar ya que mi cuerpo es pequeño logré pasar entre las personas. Tomé mi navaja, el que siempre llevo conmigo y de alguna manera intento desactivar las puertas automáticas.  
  
Las puertas del frente se abren y algo se acerca, los ruidos de pisadas cada vez mas cerca de mi me pone nerviosa, finalmente logro que las puertas se abran pero...tal vez no debi hacerlo al ver mas companía del otro lado. Tropiezo y caigo de espaldas, y esa 'cosa' ataca a otro pasajero.  
  
Todo mundo esta alterado, de alguna manera esquive a esos mounstros pero uno llego a jalarme, senti que moriría ahi, pero le empuje como pude para bajarme del tren.  
  
Antes de bajar escucho los gritos de terror de algunos pasajeros que aun luchan con los seres que nos atacaron, doy media vuelta y noto aterrorizada que esas cosas son solo otros pasajeros llenos de heridas y algunos se veian totalmente destrosados.  
  
Mis pies se movieron mas adelante, la curiosidad me mataba. Necesitaba ver mas de cerca a esas cosas, pude notarlo...sus heridas, la sangre que salian de ellas, su ropa rasgada, y parecian no tener mente...serian personas huecas, caminaban torpemente y se caian con facilidad...  
  
Negué con la cabeza, me di vuelta y salí corriendo, siguiendo las vías del tren por algún lugar seguro, nadie me afirmó que no podria venir otro tren.   
  
Me fui cansando, pero me alejé bastante para tomar un respiro. Mi herida me duele...¿Por que ahora?...  
  
Toco mi pecho, mi respiración se agita y comienzo a caminar como puedo, debo llegar a un lugar seguro y decir lo que ocurre...aunque tal vez no me crean...  
  
Puedo oir como me siguen, intento apresurar el paso, veo una cabaña cerca y entro en ella. Al ingresar aseguro la puerta y me siento en un rincon, ya sin fuerzas.  
  
Intento salir por la puerta trasera, está algo dañada y hay un camino de sangre. Probablemente el cuidador haya logrado escapar con vida de la cabaña. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sigo ese rastro...  
  
El camino de sangre se corta delante a una puerta. La abro lentamente y puedo notar como el supuesto cuidador esta....¿deborando a otra persona?...Senti asco, pero nada mas podría hacer, apunte con mi arma y disparé una vez, sin embargo eso no le hizo caer, se volteó y se acercó hacia mi...retrocedí y le disparé, la bala le dió en la cabeza y cayo automaticamente interte al suelo.  
  
El otro hombre, sin duda alguna esta muerto y pronto será uno de ellos. Es como la historia de los vampiros, uno muerde a un humano y ese se hace uno de los otros. Debo salir rápido de aquí.  
  
Atravieso una puerta y puedo llegar a ver un cartel enorme que dice 'Welcome to Neon City'.  
  
Genial, llegué pero no de la forma en la que hubiera querido llegar. Bueno no puedo quejarme, al menos estoy viva.  
  
Camino con cautela, la ciudad esta muy silenciosa y eso no me gusta. Ahora me cuestiono a mi misma, ¿por que diablos se me ocurrio venir de noche?.  
  
Ahora que lo pienso debería dirijirme hasta la estación de policía mas cercana, pero...¿y si ahi tambien hay mounstros?, solo tengo trece balas. ¡¡Demonios no sé que hacer!!...  
  
Sigo caminando, se oyen pasos de nuevo pero estos son como...no de persona sino de algun tipo de animal que corre. Me doy vuelta, quiero suponer que son perros los que vienen conrriendo hacia mi. Vuelvo a girar solo para volver a correr. Supongo que asi estaré, escapando de todo lo que me persiga.  
  
Encima de todo soy una desorientada, no conozco ni si quiera las calles de esta ciudad. Tomo mi arma nuevamente me giro y le disparo a uno de los que vienen mas adelantados, y disparo hasta que este no se mueve. Esquivo el ataque del otro perro, pero me tira al suelo, y cuando puedo sentir que va a morderme, me giro y por instinto tomo la navaja de mi pantalón y se la clavo en la garganta, le hago a un lado y me levanto con rapidez.  
  
No vi mal, esos son iguales que las otras personas que fueron atacados en el tren, estan infectados por algo al igual que los pasajeros. Me alegra saber que no maté a alguien inocente...  
  
No puedo creerlo, mas de ellos se acercan, me han quedado unas cinco balas, no podré contra ellos. Retrocedo y caigo sentada, mi espalda se recarga contra la pared...jamas pensé que terminaría asi...  
  
Sin mas esperanzas cierro los ojos y de repente una rafaga despedaza a uno de los perros, los demas se dan vuelta y al igual que el primero caen fulminados por un arma...¿Acaso aun quedan personas con vida en este lugar en donde solo he visto desolacion y muerte?  
  
Mis ojos solo buscan a la persona que me ha salvado de morir...pero me sorprendo al ver quien es...  
  
Con una mirada seria y su arma aun humeando el hasta ahora desconocido se hacerca y sonrie.  
  
- ...Eres...tú...-al poder verle con ayuda de la luz de un farol-  
  
Tan solo una mirada rapida a los alrededores y un rapido movimiento para ayudar a levantar a la niña para despues preguntarle que hacia ahí.  
  
- ¿Qué haces en un lugar tan peligroso como este?  
  
- ...No tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que pasaba aqui. Venia en un tren, cuando de pronto se detubo, mounstros llegaron a el bagon y comenzaron a atacar, yo logré salir pero las otras personas no. Ni si quiera sé como le hice para llegar hasta acá viva...  
  
- Eres bastante valiente, para haber llegado hasta aqui. No cualquiera es asi de valiente como tú, pero anda vámonos, este lugar es peligroso.  
  
Asentí y pronto llegamos a un lugar dentro de las circunstancias, seguro. Yo estaba aun algo intranquila, chequé mi arma y si tenia unas cinco balas.  
  
Aun dandole la espalda, le pregunto a la chica.  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas, y qué haces aqui?  
  
- Se vé que aun no me reconoces Chris....  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -se da vuelta un tanto asombrado-  
  
- Porque yo ya te conozco, Chris Redfield -le respondio segura-  
  
- Si, ese es mi nombre. Pero...¿quién eres tú? -inciste-  
  
- Han pasado varios años, es obvio que no me recuerdes. Mi nombre es Anahlí Nathan. ¿Me recuerdas?  
  
- Si pero tú eras muy pequeña, te conoci casi siendo una bebe...  
  
- Lo sé...pero yo siempre te recordé porque mi padre me habló mucho sobre ti, pude reconocerte porque ya te habia visto en fotografía años después -le sonrio, Anahlí era una linda joven, Chris se quedó algo atonito, mira si el mundo o mas bien la ciudad era tan pequeña para volver a encontrarla pero mucho mas grande que antes, los ojos de la chica se fijaron en Chris-  
  
- No es un lugar seguro aqui tampoco, será mejor seguir caminando -recalcó al notar la fuerte mirada de la chica-  
  
Veo cómo se voltea y sonrio, realmente tube suerte.  
  
- ¿Hacia dónde vamos?  
  
- Hacia la estación de policía, alguien nos espera allá  
  
- ¿Alguien?...  
  
Él no responde y sigue caminando...  
  
Llegamos luego de un rato, Chris avanza mas rapido que yo al llegar, simplemente cierro la puerta y me volteo. Dentro habia una mujer, de cabello corto y que le sonreía a Chris. Mi cuerpo no se movió, me sentí incómoda entre ese ambiente.  
  
- Ella es Anahlí -dijo Chris al verla avanzar- la encontré rodeada por algunos perros  
  
- Y tú...supongo eres Jill Valantine ¿no? -mientras se acerca con pasos lentos  
  
La mujer se mueve un poco, y la luz deja ver su rostro  
  
- No, no me equivoqué...-suspira-  
  
- Si, exactamente ¿y cómo es que sabes de mi?  
  
- Hoy en día existen cosas llamadas computadoras, esa es mi fuente de información  
  
- Hum...  
  
Le vi incomoda ¿acaso se sintio agredida por mi comentario?  
  
- Al parecer tenemos a una sabelotodo -dijo Chris sonriendo-  
  
- Solo me adapto al siglo XXI -rio- además pude bajarme buenos informes acerca de ustedes...  
  
- Contando además que tu padre te hablaba sobre nosotros ¿no? -dijo cruzandose de brazos-  
  
- Si, hablaba bastante de ustedes...  
  
- ¿Ya no lo hace? Jejeje  
  
- Supongo que seguiría hablando acerca de ambos si tan solo viviera -avanzó pasando por al lado de Chris y Jill-  
  
- Lo siento mucho...Anahlí  
  
- No lo sientas...esta bien asi al menos mi padre no está solo -su voz se volvio mas fria- mi madre esta con él, ya que a ambos los asesinaron en mi propia casa....y yo no pude hacer nada  
  
-No lo sabía ¿cuándo pasó?  
  
- Hace un año...por eso vine aqui, ya no soportaba estar en mi casa...sola, con ese olor a muerte....  
  
- De la sartén al fuego  
  
Chris ve a Jill  
  
- En tu casa hubieras estado mas segura Anahlí, podrías morir en cualquier segundo en este sitio -le dijo Chris tranquilamente-  
  
- Al menos estaría con mis padres, ¿por qué no puedes ponerte en mi lugar?...No podia estar allá...ademas no sabia de que Umbrella tenia este tipo de cosas, porque quiero asegurar que esa maldita corporacion los creó a menos que sean alienígenas  
  
- No, son solo armas biológicas fuera de control  
  
- Solo son creaciones fallidas, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada -hizo una pausa- y tampoco tenemos tiempo para estar cuidando de una niña -dijo secamente Jill-  
  
- Yo no soy una niña -se defendio-  
  
- Niña o no hay que sacarte de aqui -agrego Chris-  
  
- ¿Acaso piensan que soy una carga?  
  
- No -dijo Chris-  
  
- Si -dijo Jill-  
  
- No, ella no es una carga  
  
- Que si, no podemos andar cuidandola   
  
- Ella supo defenderse para llegar hasta aqui  
  
- Pero ya no podrá, es una niña, no tiene experiencia  
  
- Por favor diganme que no son novios -sentencio Anahlí- Parecen un matrimonio peleando asi, detenganse ¿quieren?  
  
Chris se sonroja y se da media vuelta  
  
- Y...-Anahlí se acerca a Chris y lo abraza por la espalda- ¿Sabes? soy tu fan número uno Chris -sonrie-  
  
- ...Ah....ya he perdido el número de niñas que te corretean Chris -dijo Jill-  
  
Chris se sonroja mas, y baja la cabeza  
  
- ¿Me darias mas tarde tu autógrafo? -le suelta y lo abraza por adelante- Simplemente eres mas lindo que en fotografia -rio-  
  
- Creo que ahora no es el momento -sonrie-  
  
- Esta bien -sonrie y le toma del brazo-  
  
- ...No hay tiempo para esto ¿lo olvidan? -dice Jill ironica-  
  
- Esta bien -Anahlí le toma el brazo a Chris-  
  
- Bueno a movernos, ¿Estas de acuerdo Jill?  
  
- No sé, preguntale a tu nueva fan  
  
- Pues yo creo que mi prometido me cuidara no es asi ¿Chris? -Anahlí sonrie-  
  
- Creo que ya deberian dejar eso, en realidad no es el momento -Chris esta totalmente apenado y mas notando la mirada de Jill-  
  
- Pero no te apenes, soy joven pero ya cumplire mis 18 años y entonces podremos casarnos  
  
Jill se molesta un poco.  
  
- ¿Verdad que seré una hermosa novia? -su rostro se acerco al de Chris, bromeando-  
  
- ¿No creen que es mejor dejarnos de idioteces? -sentencio Jill-  
  
- Si bueno...tenemos que movernos -responde Chris mientras se separa de Anahlí  
  
- ¿Y hacia donde iriamos?  
  
- Primero tenemos que encontrar la salida tenemos bastante tiempo buscandola pero al parecer la estacion de policia es una fortaleza los que estubieron a qui se defendieron y cerraron las alidas  
  
- De donde vengo hay una salida pero nada segura  
  
- ¿Qué sugieres Chris? -le pregunta Jill-  
  
- Podemos ver si la computadora de la estacion nos pude decir algo deven tener mapas en ella, pero donde comensar es la pregunta -dijo Chris-  
  
- Déjenmelo a mi -sonrio Anahlí-  
  
- Está bien, nos separaremos -dijo Chris-  
  
- Cinco balas, una navaja...oh estaré bien -se dio media vuelta para ir a la sala de computadoras-  
  
- Espera...creo que eso no te ayudara en nada -Chris saca de su cinturon una Desert Eagle y se la entrega a Anahlí, con dos cargadores- Ten cuidado, es un arma potente  
  
- Descuida, -cargo con agilidad el arma- Sé como funcionan -sonrio y se alejo-  
  
Chris sonrio preocupado y tomo otra dirección al igual que Jill  
  
Anahlí llega a la habitacion de computadoras, se sienta en una y comienza a hacer su trabajo. Varia información de Umbrella sale en segundos, nota una data que podria ser de ayuda y la copia en un disco el cual guarda.  
  
  
  
- Uhm...-siguio tecleando- esto es interesante....-imprimio unos mapas detectando lo que parecia un laboratorio subterraneo- Esto es interesante -dice mientras marca unas zonas, mientras Anahlí se encontraba distraida con la computadora alguien entra a la y cierra la puerta, la joven asustada alcanza su nueva arma y boltea rapidamente y apunta a lo que quiera que haya sido, rogando que no fuera una de esas cosas-  
  
- No irás a matarme ¿o si? -Dijo Jill-  
  
- Casi me matas de un susto y por poco te mato por ello -suspira-  
  
Anahlí frota sus ojos un poco y toca su frente.  
  
- ¿Sueño?  
  
- No, solo cansancio de un viaje, algo....fuera de lo normal  
  
- Sé a lo que te refieres...  
  
- Oye...¿y desde hace cuanto conoces a Chris?  
  
- Bastante tiempo  
  
- ...Hum...-tomo el mapa- Ten, esto te ayudará  
  
- Supongo que deberia agradecerte Anahlí  
  
- Lo mejor que puedes hacer para ello, es dejar de llamarme Anahlí y solo decirme Alí  
  
- Esta bien -Jill sonrio-  
  
Sin previo aviso algo comienza a moverse en la abitacion sobre la que se encontraban Anahlí y Jill dando pasos lentos haciendo que las dos se pongan a la defensiva.  
  
- Dime que no es lo que creo que es -Dijo ironica Alí-  
  
- ...Crée lo que quieras menos lo que estoy pensando...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la autora: Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Angelus que me ayudó mucho en mi fic. Tambien agradezco a Andy, aunque ella no haya participado en este fic (sino en otro 'Regenerate Another Version').  
  
Bueno dejen reviews ^^ G-na! 


End file.
